sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Convoy Assault and Capture
Tapping his knuckles twice on his helmet inside of the cockpit of Ghost 3, Raxis "Raptor" L'ygr found himself bobbing his head softly as he got into 'game mode'. Seated at the head of a small strike force with Ghost 3 as his wingman, Raxis takes a moment to glance over the assembled cadre of starfighters. Six X-wings , Four A-wings, and Four Y-wings from Ranger patrol were added to Lance and his ships making sixteen. All eager pilots chomping at the bit as a pair of shuttles behind them were filled with Marines ready to take over an unsuspecting Imperial convoy. ...at least that was what was explained to Raxis in the briefing. A chime sounds over the speakers in Raxis' headset showing the countdown initiated for jump as the flight computers and astromech droids of the strike group were set in unison to jump. Clenching his fist, Raxis looks out of his canopy to Lance and opens a comm line to him. "Ready for this, bro?" He says, eyes tilting to the timer as it counts from 00:20 to 00:19... 00:18... 00:17... Long does Lance remain quiet within his cockpit, staring straight ahead through his own canopy, and finally, as the clock hits 00:05, he looks towards Ghost Three. "Affirmative, Raptor." comments Wildman. "Let's do this." Without another word, for naught more can be said, the ships all blip out of existance virtually simultaneously. Without a shot being fired, the raid has begun. It was a standard convoy in the border regions, on that was small but figured to be a quick jump between depots. It was a stopover point, and Krieg was aboard the HIMS Visceral, a CR90, along with a standard fighter compliment. Officer Molokai was with him as well, they were enroute to a depot to determine the threat to the region. The four freighters lumber through space, making their way to the exit point and off to the next waypoint. Onboard the corvette all was quiet, but Krieg had ordered the sensor officers to be extra alert for any and all enemy activity. There were alert fighters at the ready, but the jump wouldn't be long enough to merit a full deployment. For now, Krieg stood on the bridge in flight gear should anything go wrong. These convoy missions are becoming second nature to a certain Sarian pilot who is standing there as well, Liza watching anxiously as she does so. As history has taught her, there's no such thing as a 'cakewalk' like she used to think; there's no easy mission as things have a habit of happening unexpectedly. She casts a bit of a curious glance towards Krieg as he waits but remains quiet, not doing anything that might wind up being a distraction to him or the crew. And then the bough breaks... Within an instant, a small strike force rushes out of lightspeed within attack range of the Imperial Convoy. First are two X-wings bearing the traditional markings of Ghost Squadron. Each Ghost is covered with a pair of differently painted X-wings from a different squadron. Behind them is a menacing force of four A-wings and four Y-wings bearing the same green and yellow markings that distinguish them of belonging to a squadron that wasn't the Ghosts. Lastly...a moment later...a pair of dropship shuttles accompanied by two green and yellow marked X-wings as cover take up the rear guard. S-foils unfolding, the frontal X-wings begin their approach. "Imperial convoy," Raxis' voice calls over the local frequencies. "This is Ghost 3 of Ghost Squadron. Shut down your engines and prepare for boarding. You are under arrest per articles of war. Engage in fire and we cannot guarantee safe passage. Over and out." He adds, beginning their run for the imperial shuttles. "Allright boys, in pairings. They're going to open up. Let's give the Y's their room. Keep tight on them, A's and let's weave those shuttles and give them no shots...Raptor out." "Roger that, Raptor. Let's give them Hell, if they try anything." comments Wildman over the same frequency, his own S-Foils folding out into attack position. Hands play over the controls, and a blip of protest comes at him. "Damnit, Raptor... I want the name of that PILOT!" he growls into the comm, referring to the one who flew Ghost Six in his absence. Falling silent, Lance's ship bears down also on the freighters, watching carefully, eyes shifting further beyond the small grouping of ships. Tapping into a ship-to-ship comm with Raxis, his words echo into the lead ship's cockpit. "Raptor, this is Wildman. Sooner or later, they're going to realize we're onto them, and sooner or later, lay a trap for us. Keep your eyes peeled, in case any surprises should arise. Krieg heard the message, and chuckles at their ineptitude of striking while they had the chance. His first order is directly to the bridge. "Inform the bridge to have the convoy move at full speed. Continue to the checkpoint and exit as soon as possible. No delays." He's cool and crisp about it, not worrying about what was out there. Though the sensor officer gives a report to the types of craft they have launched upon them, they had some time before the transports would get away. This news still did not trouble the Marshal. He looks to Liza and says to her, "Board your ship, we launch now. You'll be on my wing. The rest of the squadron has orders to defend the transports, then fall back to the corvette and leave. Good Hunting." Taking his own flight gear he mounts his fighter, the rest of the squadron just now begining to launch. He wasn't far behind, but he by far wasn't the first out. "Yes, sir." Liza replies in reply to the order to launch. The Sarian rushes into the cockpit of her ship and, once everything's powered up and ready, she launches. She waits before moving too far from the ship, not wanting to be caught in an ambush. She has learned her lesson about going out alone, finally. "aaaannnnnd they're fighting back." Raxis says over the comms to the fighter squadron as they rush the shuttles. "Wildman break off and start these scans and weed out those TIEs. We need to give the Y's their pickings. Watchout for the crossfire. Raptor out." Raxis says as he angles his X-wing to fly under the line of shuttles, preparing to paint shuttle#1 with a sensor readout. "I'm on it." comments Lance as his own X-Wing accelerates onwards and down, his fingers pressing quick controls over is panel. Switching sensors, and beginning his scans, Lance stares through the visor of his flight helmet as he flies beneath yet another shuttle, attempting to penetrate with scans. ...and so it had begun. Splitting apart, Four Y-wings, covered by an agile covering of an equal number of A-wings began their assault. Together in a protective pattern over eachother, the Y-wings ran a swooping strafing run of Ion cannons on the first shuttle. Electric blue bolts crushing from their turrent cannons on their first pass, the A-wings bob and weave, keeping alert for the TIE fighters that had already begun streaming from the nearby CR90 corvette. Keeping in motion, and keeping close to the shuttles, the disabling group of fighters sought to risk the shuttles to avoid the corvette's heavier firepower. As his craft exits the corvette, Krieg thinks that the other man was lecturing him on the rules of war. Fair fights. It was very evident that the man had no idea what he was talking about, but the agression today came from them. Not the way to start a raid, in his book. It was a pitty the man's knowledge was about as great as his flying ability. Nevertheless, it still was a fight to be taken seriously. Calling Liza he says, "Slush, Banger. Stay close in formation. We're going to engage the x-wings." Calling the fighter squadron he gives them their orders, "5-12, engage the strike force taking on our freighters. 3 and 4, you're with us." Back to Liza he adds, "We move now, we fire now. Engage, stay with a wingman. As they have started this fight, we will see to their challenge." Seeing the transponders of the craft Krieg quickly realized who it was they were fighting, Ghost squadron. Raptor and Wildman, or so intel would tell him. Taking what was 'raptor' he lined up his sights, his NPC wingman forming up on him to engage the x-wings partner when he pulls the trigger. "Yes, sir.." Liza says as she pulls in close to another fighter, the formation such that they can cover each other easily without hindering each other at the same time, Molokai just to the left and slightly ahead of her wingman. She can't help but to smile as she gets the go ahead to shoot and she leads them towards Lance, the pilot waiting until she has a good lock on them before giving the other pilot the go-ahead as well, firing her lasers at him. Screaming beneath the bellies of the freighters, Raxis gets a read on the innards of the ships and begins to asses their tactical situation. The contents blink up on the screen as he takes a moment to look them over. Averting his eyes for a moment, however, results in the screaming of Vee-Ten as Krieg pops up behind his X-wing little a monster in a horror vid. A millisecond later, Raxis finds his shields depleted and some light overheating in his engines. Breaking upwards through a wide gap between the shuttles, Raxis goes on the evasive. "Raiding party this is Raptor. Focus fire on freighter 2 and 3. You're getting the data now." He calls out, banking hard as he keeps on the comm. "Wildman, wing, go configuration two now!" He calls, as he banks towards Wildman's Xwing to form up on his wing. His former wingman banks off to cover the landing shuttles full of hungry marines. "Get those shields up Vee..." He calls, maneuvering to slide into a small furball with Lance. Lance's wingman calls an affirmative over the comm, ere breaking off and making his way for the shuttles. Lucky for Wildman, for as his info is passed to the remainder of the squadron, his sensors scream at him, and the young man lives up to his name. Hard to the right goes his stick, sending him into a barely-controlled snap-roll, his wing-tip nearly clipping the freighter shields, he flies so close beneath. With a few taps upon his controls, Lance cuts his left engines for an instant, coming across in a swift turn, and as he does so, his nose swings about. Squeezing down on the trigger, a spray of fire comes sweeping about, firing at first well ahead of Molokai's TIE, but with the right thrusters sweeping him swiftly towards her, it is only a moment until the green death sweeps in at the Imperial, quad-fire aiding his assault. Without checking to see if he's hit her, Lance kicks his left engine back in, and shoots off in the opposite direction from that he was headed in originally, just in time for Raxis to form up on him. It is only then that fingers begin their quest to check on the status of his opponent. Banking immediately, the protected army of Y-wings swoops past the first freighter with an unsuccessful barrage of ion fire. Ferrying quickly in a flight pattern that takes them horizontal across the vertical reach of the freight craft, the wing now finds itself on a path to cross the space between the first two freighters on a new strafing run. Opening fire as their accompanying A-wings blast a path for them, they open fire. Screaming alongside the Y-wings, the A-wings take a defensive pattern and fire into the incoming TIEs, cutting them a clearing path...hoping to increase their chances of success. Being very careful not to hit the convoy, Krieg's hit does exactly what he wants it to. Though it was diminished in power, it still carried the desired effect. His wingman continues to open up on Raxis's wingman, breaking with the other wingman as the x-wing goes to defend the shuttles. He notes Liza is in position and firing on Lance and realizes that they probably should give more attention to the attack force, but the corvette would be able to hold them off for a while longer. Things were still developing, and Krieg had a holo-recording of Raxis's last comment as their ace ally hit his craft for the last time. Calling on an all-frequency channel he taunts Raxis, "Raptor, you're mine. Don't think I'm deaf. Shall we play?" It was evil and sinister, his voice with a certain glee to being able to engage Raxis. Back to his own comm channels he orders, "Stay tight and on them, keep them moving." The TIEs were engaging the strike force, managing to break the a-wings away from their escort, a pair of TIEs moving in to strike out at the Y-Wings. Dipping under a freighter and out of Raxis's sight for just a moment Krieg jumps back over the top, lancing out with green death once more. Liza nods as she watches Lance do his fancy little maneuvers, wincing slightly as she sees the hit to her shields register on her controls. "I don't know about you, sir.." she says to Krieg while she gives the NR pilot a bit of a chase, trying to guide her wingman into position for another shot. "...but I am really getting sick of these NR pukes coming along and trying to start trouble." Gritting her teeth, Liza opts to get her shields back to full, not wanting to risk being caught with them down at the wrong time. "Oh, zat you Krieg?" Raxis calls over the open frequency as he bobs and weaves erratically. Leading a chase around the freighter craft as the Y-wings and A-Wings open up their firepower on a returned strafing run against the 2nd freighter. Pulling hard on his yoke, he sends his X-wing into a barreling roll over the top of the first freighter and then pulls hard back on the stick. Pushing his craft into a hard looping vertical, he stops midway, cuts his engines and rocks his ship in a slide to face Krieg's approaching TIE. Boosting the engines, he rolls on a kamikaze dive towards Krieg, opening fire. "Let's dance then..." Wildman soon finds a TIE on his Six O'clock, and Raptor doing loop-de-loops, so he breaks right on his own, unable to follow his wingman's erratic behavior. Skipping low beneath one of the freighters, Lance soon taps at his controls, and soon his S-Foils fold together. Once they attach, the young pilot shoves his throttle all the way forward, giving him a great boost in speed, and as he reaches the edge of the freighter, he yanks back on his yoke hard, sending him spiralling upwards in a tight curve. Another couple controls are tapped, and S-Foils fold out into attack position once again, Lance hugging tight to the next Freighter, hoping to mask his signature from the other bobbing ships. And as Raxis shoots up and out from between the next hole, his own crazy maneuver, Wildman times his shot, before releasing his own quad blast at the crach which Krieg soon shoots up from. Swooping in again on the second freighter filled wih Transparisteel that would benefit the New Republic greatly, the Y-wings rush past again, using the protective cover of the space between the first freighter as a screen, opening fire again. Screaming alongside the Y-wings, the A-wings retain their defensive posture and turn hard. Two A-wings leading the flanking maneuver, their belly-side blaster cannons open fire on the defending TIEs, pushing hard into the fight. It was appearant that the freighter move also gave Raxis the ability to quickly change direction, and Krieg was anticipating far more of an approach angle than he should have. The blast rakes the shields on the other craft, the game being more of a cat sratching at the mouse right now. All was well, however, as they were taking these craft and keeping them occupied; besides - he was almost enjoying playing with the other pilot. Speaking in response to Liza he says, "Keep your focus slush. Focus, and then blast the frackers." Spinning his craft around he moves to engage again, monitoring the fight. The other TIEs had success in breaking the A-Wing screen, but their run only landed shield hits on the y-wings; but the y-wings would not last forever. Calling on an open frequency, "Yes, it's me again... I didn't appreciate that comment the last time we met. And... are you shooting at me? I'm over here." The sadistic sarcasm of the deadly game they play trickles through his words as he moves around again, this time pulling an exchange between a A-Wing TIE dogfight to snap roll in a manuever that makes Raxis's shot look like he wasn't even shooting the right way. Diving and then pulling hard around he quickly aquires a good lock, firing once more. "I like to dance to hard rock, personally, with a little bass boost." Liza chuckles softly as she listens to Krieg, her eyes alight with amusement, although no one would be able to tell with her helmet in place. "You know, this might not be a piece of cake, sir, but it could be a hell of a lot worse." Perhaps she has taken a few cues from the bad luck she had before, thanks to the pilot of that damnable Headhunter, and she seems a lot less distracted than she had been in the past while in the middle of whatever fray she was caught in. Slipping about and mostly behind Lance after he shoots at Krieg, she fires herself, her lasers as well as those of her wingman flying towards the aft-end of his fighter. Raxis says, "Well to be fair I was too busy gut laughing at that torpedo hit you took. Perhaps I should fire something slower at you..." Raxis muses over the comm as the chase is on. Re-priming his shields he begins to lead Krieg on a wicked chase through the amassed furball of ships and dazzling lightshow of blasterfire...buying precious seconds. Kicking on a bizarre series of daredevil banks and twisting turns, he lets Krieg chase him. "...I got to ask. How did it feel? Wasn't that a Headhunter? Those things are what...fifty years old?"" Having gained some distance from Liza during his boost, Lance has enough time to react to the screaming warning of incoming fire. Jerking back on his yoke, Lance holds it long enough to come upside down, the freighter now above him, and his nose pointed back towards Liza. Flicking a switch, he switches to a public comm also, calling out, "Let's see what you've got for guts." Wildman, straightened up, and facing Liza's TIE, guns it, his throttle kicked forward, and his X-Wing screams onwards, barreling forth, nose aimed for the dead center of the TIE. Yet, as the distance closes, his finger too closes over the trigger, sending out quad-fire at his opponent. Sensing the impending disabling of the second frieghter as its shields die out, the squadron of Y-wing pilots cheer and turn again. Having taken some damage, but still fully operational, they keep their eyes on the prize and swoop in again from the front of the convoy to change it up a little. A rain of fuzzy blue ion bolts rushes towards the cargo-hauling freighter.p liza=in the future would you please roll 3D+2 on your manuever? One pilot cheering as the TIEs rush by, scoring a decent shield hit, the A-wings in the rear rush up to the front over the top of the Y-wings as the bruised A-wings that led the prior sweep hit their brakes and slide under the bottom of the Y-wings to take rear guard. A well formed squadron, the A-wings in front pump their shields to double front, and the rears to double-back as they clear yet another path through the defending TIEs. That bass Krieg talked about wasn't just over the radio, but in Raxis's ship as well, the thunder of his guns being literally felt, or so Krieg determines from the flicker of the other man's shields. Knowing that Raxis posed more of a threat actually on their ships Krieg followed. The TIEs were handling themselves and there was a very short amount of time before the convoy started to leave. Calling him back he scolds, "Do not think that I acted alone. There are many things you have yet to learn. For example, do not let your attacker pursue you through combat like this, stray blasts or lucky shots may find their way home." Diving through another engagement Krieg presses forward like there isn't even a battle going on, locking Raxis up this time and pulling the trigger once more. The rest of the TIEs continue their attack, only minor scratches up to this point. However, one of their freighters was not doing so well. Krieg notices that Liza had Lance locked up behind him, but she couldn't get a good shot. It takes a bit of quick reaction time to keep from plowing into Lance but, where they miss colliding into each other, Liza is just a bit -too- slow and is hit by the weapons fire he let off at her. A hard turn towards the left banks the TIE to the side, her wingman turning in a similar fashion to try and keep up with her as she guns her throttle. "They must breed like womprats with how many they keep throwing at us after we blow them out of the sky." Yet again, she takes a shot at Lance, this time trying to aim for the right side of his fighter once she's leveled off and in position. Gritting his teeth, Raxis pulls the ship upwards in the nick of time and the shots from the TIE mk2 flash past underneath and sail helplessly off into space. Pulling the stick upwards and to the side, he banks into a barreling roll in front of the 3rd freighter, careful to avoid engine wash. "One thing you're forgetting Krieg..." Raxis smiles to himself as he fans his brakes, pulling into a hard inward turn to gain the rear of Krieg's TIE. "...either I'm getting better...or you're getting worse." He says, unleashing a salvo of blaster fire. "oh...and you just lost a freighter. Who's winning this now?" Liza was not the only one to spin about as they passed, but Lance did so also. Hard to the left does he throw his ship, and as his rear is brought about, a finger flicks off the engines, sending his X-Wing gliding backwards, nose pointed towards his adversary. Yet another blast of laser fire is sent spiralling towards his wing. Rolling his ship, the wing is brought up and out of the way of Liza's fire, and even as he spins upon his own axis, Lance sends out his own quad-fire, once more aimed for the more dangerous of the two: Slush. On the tail of his assault, Lance fires up his engines, and sweeps in and over Liza's TIE. A wave of cheering rushes over the comm channel from the Y-wings as an electric shock rocks over the second freighter and it begins to list. However, their victory is bittersweet as the overhead protection of the squadron is left open for a moment. The imperial corvette rains fire down on the Y-wings. "I'm hit...Oh my go---!" the comm static screeches as one of the Y-wings bursts into a vaporing rush of flame and implosion. "Stay on target." A voice calls over the comm as the wing of Y-wings and A-wings tightens and rushes under the corvette. Swooping upwards between the 3rd and 4th and final freighter, the Y-wings open up again. "Keep em on the run, we're pushing em!" A Sullustan A-wing pilot calls in accented Basic over the New Republic's tactical frequency. Swapping again from front to back, the A-wing continues it's up-to-now effective pattern of defense and continues to clear a path for the Y-wings.+roll 4D Interesting. An enemy Y-Wing had crossed under Krieg's fire arc just that very moment he was firing at Raxis. Nevertheless, he continued to press his attack and dove back into the fight, spiraling around the latest of the engagements, but there was another fight that pressed right into his manuever and he had to break hard away, but right into Raxis's fire. He was able to correct, but it still hit his shields. It was a glancing blow, but enough to reduce his shields some. Krieg knew there was much more to combat that small battles. It was the overall war that he had in the back of his mind. Yes, there was a freighter down but this was far from over. Skimming over their corvette and then down along the 3rd freighter he snap rolls into a different attack. "Those who plot the destruction of others often perish in the attempt." His reply is as cryptic as the move he pulls to attack. Meanwhile, the TIE fighters continue to defend the convoy, but to less and less success; one of them turns into a brilliant fireball. However, the first freighter enters hyperspace, speeding away to a point of light in the distance. The captain of the force calls the convoy, "All ships, freighter 1 is away, we are moving to get out of here as quickly as possible. Keep the freighters covered." Liza blinks as she finds herself yet again without shields, this time while she's finding herself growing closer to one of the much larger frieghters at the same time, all thanks to Lance's little turns and the like. Grunting, she tries to keep an eye on the enviroment around her ship while working with her shields, the sight of the freighter looming before her making her a bit nervous. "Sithspit.." Growling, Raxis narrows his eyes and decides to do the insane, opting for the safe. "Such an eloquent speaker..." Raxis says softly over the comm as he turns into a spin. Vee-ten responds that he's not ready to improve the shields and Raxis merely ignores it all. "Allright Krieg I'm about getting sick of you...try to keep up." He says with an evil grin. Weaving still through the crossfire, he finds himself gaining an edge on Krieg after cruising over the bridge of the Corvette...effectively doing an arrogant flyby. "Now the bridge can watch this one..." "Raptor, Wildman here. Fall back and assist the others. I'll keep them occupied." calls Lance over a ship-to-ship comm, connected solely with Ghost Three, as he sees his wingmate take yet another blow. "My shields are still holding, you're pretty battered up. Get out of here!" As Liza sweeps downwards towards the freighter, Lance grins within the confines of his helmet, and levels his throttle, sending him hurtling onward. Tapping at his controls, it takes him little time to find the duel between Raxis and Krieg, and hoping Raxis takes his advice, his X-Wing soars in from above Krieg, aimed at blowing through the shields and hopefully into his cockpit. Should he miss, however, his quad-fire should carry onwards into the Corvette. "Allright they're bugging out. Tighten it up, folks!" A Y-wing pilot calls over the tactical frequency. Blasters slightly mixing with the turret Ion cannons to speed up the degrading of the 3rd freighters shields...the Y-wings loop in a combined maneuver with the A-wings and continue their assault. It would seem the A-wings were becoming more energetic as a series of successful shield hits and a downed TIE fighter lifts their spirits. Swapping positions again, they continue their push and hold the Y-wings covered as they attack TIEs as they go. Alright, it was time to end this, and quickly. Krieg calls up on the comm to Liza, "Slush, engage Raptor with me. Execute Vanquish." He spins his fighter around, moving freely around Raxis's fighter and then around Lance's ducking under more fire and then he gets a good tone, opening up again directly at Raxis, holding nothing back. If Raxis was determined to end this, so was Krieg. "You cannot get ahead while you are getting even. This ends now." The two enemies fly right at each other, locked in mortal combat. As for the rest of the force they were slowly losing ground, the Y-Wings scoring a disabling hit to the engines on the 3rd Freighter. The Corvette was moving away from the 2nd freighter in support of the 3rd and 4th. The A-Wings were taking their toll as well as another TIE went up in a ball of fire. Soon, this would all be over, but not yet. With Krieg's command, Liza works her way around the ship, trying to make sure she does not do anything -bad- like bump into it while she gets to where the fire fight's going on. She can't help but to laugh as she watches Raxis in action, a mocking bit of a sound that actually is heard by everyone as she opens up her own comms now so she can be heard by the NR pilots as well as their own. "I'm approaching your position.." she says once she's within range, allowing her laser fire to punctuate the fact that she made it to where the fun is. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeee-haw, you son's of ----" Raxis laughs over the open frequency as he rolls and banks as he's now being trailed by not one...but TWO TIE fighters. The latter of his words fading out over the comm frequency, but it was sure what he'd called them. Sure...his shields were out and he'd taken light damage, but the more he led Krieg and Liza on the hunt, the more his wingman could shoot at them. Vee-ten beeps that the shield recharge is ready, and he punches the shield-bursting mechanism. Adrenaline soaring, he leads Liza and Krieg on a chase around the corvette, like alleycats around a scratching post. "Hey Krieg, that your blondie? She's prettier than you are. I'd -so- rather get shot down by her. Oh hey! You guys lost another freighter. What'd I say about the war turning? Or was your comm damaged from getting knocked the kark out, Krieg?" Being left alone while the other ships fire solely on Raxis, Lance narrows his gaze beneath the helmet. Switching over to the public comm, the young pilot's voice is a low growl, feral in it's very nature. Unseen within his cockpit, hidden by his visor, his eyes flash, flames dancing within their very depths, and Wildman slips even further into his being, and his callsign. Sweeping in, Lance takes purchase upon the flank of Krieg, his X-Wing zipping in behind, and soon taking up the chase on his tail. Another growl eminates from the comm belonging to Lance, and soon, his voice, barely distinguishable as him, breaks the tension from within. "Hey Krieg... Why don't you try ME on for size?" And with these words, a lock is established on Krieg's vessel, and his finger soon squeezes down on his trigger, sending another spray of laser-fire at his tail. "Allright, we've got what we've come for," The Y-wing leader calls to his squadron as the 3rd freighter begins to list and fall aside. Looking from his cockpit, he sees the fuel bearing freighter a safe distance away for explosion, and gets another idea. "Ranger patrol. They're bugging out. Let's not let them keep that fuel. Setup bombing run..." He calls as their flight turns to the fleeing freighter. Flying above the newly disabled freighter, a line of torpedos launch from the Y-wings...followed by concussion missiles from the A-wings. (1st roll Y'wings) Holding back at the last minute, Krieg only scratches the armor of Raxis's craft. Liza comes in, but was not in a good enough position to turn the tide of their furball. The battle was raging around them, but they were so far entangled there wasn't much any of them could do to support the battle. Leaving the melee now was almost certain death for any of them. Leaving their ego's bolstered Krieg knew could work in their advantage, and so he lets this roll. There wasn't much time left before the last freighter could get away, then the corvette would be falling back. Soon. To Liza he says, "Slush, keep moving; we're going to keep these guys pre-occupied as long as we can." Sprialing around, he takes to an analysis of what Raxis is doing and even Lance now. He simply kicks his fighter around between their shots, looking to see what they were doing and to teach Liza how to engage these guys. Perhaps she would notice. Getting a good lock on Raxis again he triggers the green bolts once more, not speaking to them. It would bolster their confidence... a rare tactic. The TIEs change up their attack pattern, and as the A-wings break to engage the freighter they get a good jump on them, destroying an A-wing and heavily damaging another. But they still are unable to stop the y-wings, the battle quickly coming to an end as the last freighter nears the jump point. "...you forgot ugly, smelly, disrespectful..." Raxis begins, looking over the comm channel. Banking left to skim in the direction of Lance to literally draw the traffic into a crossfire, he grins in the direction of Lance from his cockpit as he's going to force a need for some severe banking. "...rotten no good handsome. Order for table twelve...cheeky grin." He calls out as he slams his brakes and performs an afterburner slide, spinning in his cockpit to right himself and open fire on Liza." "Looks like you just can't kill him there, Krieg. So, instead... let's see if we can't even this up a little." With a grim chuckle, Wildman, turned wild indeed, continues his chase on Krieg's Six, zipping back and forth. As he does so, he gives his stick a twist, sending him into a slightly off-axis spiral, sending a spray of laser-fire aimed for Krieg in a wider arc than before due to the maneuver. Swooping on a new course, the Y-wings push their afterburners harder towards the 4th and final freighter as it begins to prepare for jump out of system. Again, an utter salvo of blue-tinted torpedos and red-tinted concussion missiles soar from the ships as they make one last attempt to gain victory over the Empire...seeking to make it hurt.(1st roll Y'wings) Seeing now that the rebel pilots are realising he wasn't going to be that easy kill they were looking for but rather his wingman, Liza, Krieg has to look to bail her out again. Kicking in the power he drives his fighter towards Raxis, changes the roles that they once had only moments before. She seems to be starting to handle herself better, perhaps she has been watching a few moves here and there. Calling her he says, "Slush, focus. Do not let them distract you, otherwise they have won. Fire from Lance came streaking out, and in trying to protect Liza he gets hit, but soaks up the damage, nothing was too far gone. Though this was not preferred, it was far from the end. The Corvette started turning towards the hyperspace point, the TIE fighters starting their recall back, 2 more going down. The freighters were going to be lost, there was no way they could match the firepower the bombers could employ against the ship. The captain was right, it was time to go. However, they couldn't leave without the Marshal and Slush. Soon the last freighter was gone, it had entered hyperspace. Quickly getting a good lead on Raxis as he was the most damaged he needed to get some reason for the NR to break off their attack on the both of them to get themselves clear. Pulling the trigger he lets green fire lash out once more. Whether Raxis' comments were heard or not is anyone's guess but Liza's a bit too busy trying not to get shot and stuff to really give much comment herself. Lance is looked for but it is Raxis who gets shot at again by Slush, her own fighter bearing down upon him from his left even after Krieg lets loose with his own shots towards the X-Wing. Snarling as his luck finally runs out, Raxis' head is jostled nastily and Vee-Ten howls aloud with its binary language. Pummeled, One of Raxis' four engines, namely the upper starboard one, explodes lightly and begins venting gas as the second of two rounds of fire hit him. Pulling up to the evasive, Raxis' ship visibly slows as the TIEs fly overhead. Taking his chance to fire, he picks Liza's craft and unleashes a passing salvo, before beginning his ship's limp back towards the shuttles. "Taking damage, moving to recovery..." He says with a bitter taste in his mouth. As two more bombardments strike true on Ghost Three, a low, primeval growl errupts from Lance's throat over in Ghost Six. Raxis may be badly damaged, and Lance would likely break off pursuit to aid his wingman. But Lance is no longer himself. Within the cockpit, and in this scenerio, he is now Wildman. Ghost Six soars overtop of Ghost Three also, hot on the trail of the two TIE's, and following them, seemingly, into the Belly of the Beast. This, however, seems of little concern nor consequence to the pilot, for Wildman has his scopes on Krieg, and will not let him go that easily. No words are spoken, no more time for banter. Instead, Wildman says all he needs to through a volley of laser-fire, aimed for the Marshal. At the sign of the Corvette turning towards the jump point, the two freighters are still disabled and unprotected. The four X-wings and the two marine filled shuttles make a race to begin their boarding operation. Moving to attach their ships to the hulls of the freighters, the X-wings pattern a patrol as the technicians and marines get to work. At the sign of the Corvette turning towards the jump point, the two freighters are still disabled and unprotected. The four X-wings and the two marine filled shuttles make a race to begin their boarding operation. Moving to attach their ships to the hulls of the freighters, the X-wings pattern a patrol as the technicians and marines get to work. Meanwhile, the fleeing Y-wings and A-wings, returning to support the shuttles are pounded on by the remaining TIE fighters. Dodging and weaving as hard as he can however, an A-wing ruptures and is sent spiraling out into space...where if finally ends in a brilliant explosion. In a daring move to disable Raxis from the fight and get them home Krieg was able to snap off a crippling hit to Raxis's ship, which Liza sent him farther into the red moments later. In the cross between the two firing arcs Krieg had to move one direction to clear out of the way for Liza. Lance read the move, however, and it was a position Krieg could not do much to get out of, Lance firing in his rear arc and destroying the ION drive, rendering his craft inoperative. There wasn't really any damage inside the craft, it was all behind him with his drive in a good shot by the other pilot. A good game, indeed. The Corvette was moving this way, and would be here shortly to recover Krieg's craft, even if it meant the full deployment of its weapons and the summoning of several star destroyers to the area, that were not far away. Needless to say, sticking around would be a bad idea for any rebel. "What the.." Gritting her teeth, Liza looks at the disabled TIE, streaking by it to do a quick check to make sure that he's alright. She pulls in tight with her wingman once the condition of the Marshal's ship is scoped out and she pulls away, her ship now leveling back towards Lance. "No mercy.." she whispers over the open comms, her voice a hissed out snarl as she gets her ship aligned properly. Not wanting to leave any chance for Krieg to be fired upon while he's unable to do anything, she shoots at her enemy, hoping to at least drive him off if not hurt him, some. Frowning, as his sublight drives sputter as he limps his X-wing back towards the shuttles, Raxis sends a click to the tactical channel to let them know he's okay. Turning his comms back on to Lance on a private channel, he speaks. "C'mon, Wildman, let's let them bug we've got to make sure we get what we came for..." He says, turning his comm back to the local channel. "Krieg...Molokai...this was a good fight. I'll remember this." He says with a hint of a smile on his face. "Can't wait for the next one. You two have a good day now." He adds, even suprising himself that he didn't take the chance to mock them. ooc you guys are weak... re-raising shields, heh :) Liza's ship may be leveled out towards him, but Lance's ship is leveled at her, also. The only difference is, he is streaking straight for her once more, nose leading the way. "Fine." he growls softly. "No mercy given." he comments, apparently unaware of the closing threat which is the Corvette. Instead, he makes a kamikaze run straight for Liza, squeezing down the trigger not long before reaching where she should be, giving minimal time for her to react. The Corvette's tractor beam was a great feeling for Krieg. Pounding the walls of his fighter he was helpless to do anything. These raids were going to be requiring a greater measure of resolve and manpower than they were currently employing. Glad to be alive, he would be aboard ship soon. It was time to get out of here and in the protective umbrella of several star destroyers. The Corvette was firing he could see, it looked like it was shooting in the direction of the x-wing craft still around. His comm still worked, so he was able to call back. "We shall meet another time... until then..." Inside he wasn't a very happy man, for many different reasons. Seeing the larger ship come and capture Krieg's ship with the beam, Molokai can't help but to smile in relief. Now, if luck's with her, she'll be able to get to where she can land without having the back end of her TIE shot off between points A and B. Turning the comms to the frequency the Imperials designated, she speaks while pushing full forward on her throttle, making towards the Corvette in post haste, her wingman following. "I'm heading back, Marshal. I do hope you're alright." "...w'what the kark are you doing?" Raxis yells over the comm at Lance, turning his X-wing to face the display as the corvette looms near and begins firing on Lance. "Flight Officer Corbet I order you to get the hell back here right this second!" He calls out, suddenly not wanting to see Lance lost to the imperials again. Hesitating to rush back in, he grits his teeth and watches. "Wildman." comes the feral call of the lone X-Wing pilot in response to Krieg's words as he zipped and zagged about, narrowly avoiding fire from multiple sources. And even as he speaks, he lines up his sights on the retreating form of Molokai, ignoring Raxis, and squeezing down on his trigger, sending yet another wave of laser fire at her tail end. The Corvette looms menacingly over him, and fire becomes even more heated, yet, if he is fortunate, he could very well cripple yet one more ship of the Empire to lame them a little further. After boarding the corvette Krieg went to the bridge, medical staff in tow protesting that he be looked at. He asks the captain, "has everyone been recovered that we can take?" Nodding an affirmative to Krieg the final order is given, "Take us out of here. Send a message to command as to what happened, they need to know." Krieg was very stoic now, he wasn't happy but he wasn't going to let his fatigue and endurance of privation stop him from being their commander. Now was not the time for weakness, strength must be shown. Liza comes in for a landing, one that might be a bit rougher than normal from her due to her haste to get the hell out of there. She leaves the techs to power her fighter down as she hurries to find out if the Marshal is alright as well as to find out if there's any news on their losses. "You better karking be alive you crazy bastard," Raxis calls out over the comm, near furious at Lance for the stunt he just pulled. Watching him dodge all of that turbolaser fire and tearing up bits of his ship in the process, Raxis scowls. "Get back over here and so help me if your hyper is damaged I'm going to make you walk back." He says, turning off the comm with a grunt. "Damnit!" He slams his fist against his leg. With the disappearance of the imperial corvette into hyperspace, Raxis releases a sigh and clenches his fist. Another day survived, and perhaps another small victory in his mind for the cause. It had originally started with a proton torpedo to Krieg and a cannister of Tibanna gas, and had now grown into two whole freighters that the Marines were turning back online to fly back to the New Republic space. Turning, he watches everything unfold from the cockpit of his sputtering X-wing, as they fly by the scene of the freighters being brought online. "Ghost Three and Six this is Ranger Board. We read five by five, preparing jump back home. Thanks for the help out there." A voice calls over the comm, as his navicomputer begins the synchronized countdown. ...it wasn't long before this once peaceful lane of empty space was empty once again, leaving behind the wreckage of their chance encounter that day. From afar, Lance peeks. "How do I put up a comm title? I'd like to put 'Krazy Kamikaze' as my title, in the blue you've got. Could you help me do that?"